<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Em Chỉ Nên Mặc Quần Áo Của Anh by Jeong_95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169118">Em Chỉ Nên Mặc Quần Áo Của Anh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeong_95/pseuds/Jeong_95'>Jeong_95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Possessive Steve Rogers, Sharing Clothes, Sleepy Tony Stark, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeong_95/pseuds/Jeong_95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony không hẳn là một kẻ trộm quần áo.</p><p>Steve thực sự thích thú khi Tony mặc quần áo của anh.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Em Chỉ Nên Mặc Quần Áo Của Anh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982761">MY Clothes</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmak119/pseuds/jmak119">jmak119</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Đây không phải tác phẩm của tôi, tôi chỉ dịch nó. Nếu các bạn yêu thích xin hãy qua tài khoản của tác giả và tặng một kudos cho tác giả và nếu bạn muốn reup nó xin hãy hỏi ý kiến tác giả và tôi. Cảm ơn mọi người đã đọc</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve mong ngóng Tony bước vào bếp. Cả đội đều ở đó, đây thực sự là một dịp hiếm có, và Steve đang dùng vỉ nướng để nướng một lượng bánh kếp thực sự ngớ ngẩn. </p><p>Anh biết hôm nay Tony không có việc ở văn phòng và đang trông chờ một ngày lười nhác của gã, hay chính xác hơn là Tony trong bộ quần áo lường biếng.</p><p>Tony chính xác không phải là một kẻ trộm quần áo, chỉ là gã không hay để ý. Nếu gã bắt gặp thứ gì đó mềm mại vừa vặn với mình, gã sẽ quyết định mặc nó. Nếu ai đó nhìn thấy nó và muốn đòi lại, gã sẽ trả lại thôi, nhưng phần lớn gia đình nhỏ của họ hiểu rằng điều đó có nghĩa là Tony thực sự thoải mái với họ, không chỉ trong nhà mà còn trong cuộc sống của gã.</p><p>Steve luôn thích ngắm Tony ‘bơi’ trong chiếc áo phông hay áo hoodie của anh, và sự thích thú của anh càng lộ rõ sau khi cả hai bắt đầu hẹn hò. Tony đã thừa nhận rằng khi gã mặc đồ của đội và đặc biệt là đồ của Steve, gã cảm thấy như có thêm một lớp màn bảo vệ nhỏ. Gã biết rằng mình được an toàn. Steve đã ôm gã lại gần và thỏ thẻ rằng anh không muốn gì hơn là bảo vệ Tony, đảm bảo với gã rằng gã được tùy ý sử dụng bất cứ thứ gì mà Steve sở hữu.</p><p>Khi Tony đi vòng qua góc, mặc một chiếc quần thể thao cũ đã chật của Steve với những nếp cuộn ở thắt lưng cùng chiếc áo hoodie màu xanh của Steve có hình ngôi sao trắng mà anh đã mặc vào đêm trước, và Steve chỉ hơi tan ra một chút. Tony rút bỏ khoảng cách của hai người để nép mình dưới cánh tay anh đã giang ra chờ gã khi gã với lấy cà phê. Steve mỉm cười với Tony trong một phút rồi chuyển sự chú ý trở lại với vỉ nướng. Khi lật mặt bánh kế tiếp, tay kia của anh vòng qua mò mẫm truy tìm một mảng da thịt trên sườn của Tony và cả hai đứng bên nhau một cách mãn nguyện.</p><p>Sau khi Tony thưởng thức vài miếng bánh kếp và một tách cà phê khác, cả nhóm mỉm cười nhìn Steve dẫn Tony về phòng. Ngay khi cánh cửa được đóng lại, Steve đã đẩy Tony vào người và ôm lấy gã, hôn gã thật sâu, thật ngọt ngào trong khi dùng ngón tay sờ soạng theo đường vòng tròn trên xương hông của gã. “Có chuyện gì vậy, anh chàng to xác? Em tưởng rằng anh thích khi em mặc quần áo của anh? ”</p><p>Steve đưa cả hai về giường rồi thả Tony xuống đệm và khi anh bò lên người Tony để lột sạch gã khỏi bộ quần áo quá khổ, anh mỉm cười và nói, “Anh thực sự, thực sự thích nó.”</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________  Tôi là dãy phân cách _____________________________________________________________________________</p><p>“Steve!”</p><p>“Tony, cởi nó ra.”</p><p>“Steve, em lạnh. Và cũng mệt nữa. Em chỉ vừa bước vào phòng. Em không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra”.</p><p>“Cái áo hoddie, Tony. Cởi nó ra.”</p><p>Tony nhìn từ đôi mắt xanh nghiêm túc của Steve xuống chiếc áo len quá khổ mà gã đang mặc. Gã định mở miệng phản đối, nhưng thấy môi Steve hơi mím vào nhau và cân nhắc kỹ hơn về điều đó. Gã kéo chiếc áo len qua đầu và ngay khi gã gần như được tự do để thoát ra khỏi chiếc áo, Steve đưa tay về phía trước cầm lấy cái áo và ném nó đi sau đó đơn giản là tấn công gã.</p><p>Steve đã ghim Tony vào bức tường cạnh tủ quần áo của họ và ngấu nghiến hôn gã. Chúa ơi! Khả năng hôn của Steve. Kẻ đã dạy người đàn ông này nên được nhận huy chương. Nghĩ đến việc trao huy chương cho dì của mình Tony ngay lập tức lắc đầu một cái. Steve ngả người ra sau và nheo mắt nhìn Tony.</p><p>“Có gì không ổn sao?”</p><p>“Em không biết, Steve, mọi thứ vẫn ổn chứ? Em tưởng chúng ta đang trong đêm điện ảnh Avengers thì anh lại lôi em vào đây yêu cầu em cởi đồ. Thường thì em luôn ổn với điều đó, nhưng chỉ là em... khá bối rối.”</p><p>Steve nghiêng người về phía trước một lần nữa và bắt đầu cắn nhẹ cũng như hôn dọc theo quai hàm cùng cổ của Tony, rồi đột ngột ngả người ra sau và đẩy một thứ gì đó vào tay Tony. Tony nhìn xuống và thấy một chiếc áo hoodie trên tay.</p><p>“Có phải… đây là chiếc áo hoodie mà em vừa cởi ra không? Nó trông giống nhau.”</p><p>Steve khẽ thở dài, “Không. Nó khác nhau.” Tony nhìn xuống mặt đất phía sau Steve nơi chiếc áo hoodie kia nằm vất vưởng và nhìn lại chiếc áo trên tay gã. “Em thực sự khá chắc chắn rằng chúng giống hệt nhau, Steven.”</p><p>“Tony, chúng không giống nhau. Anh hứa. Chỉ cần mặc nó vào và chúng ta có thể quay lại tham gia đêm điện ảnh với đội.”</p><p>Tony hơi nghi ngờ, mặc dù Steve chưa bao giờ tham gia vào bất kỳ trò chơi khăm nào của đội để trêu chọc gã nhưng.... Tony đã tròng chiếc áo hoodie qua đầu, gã kéo tay áo lên gần hết và rúc cổ vào. Steve mỉm cười khi thấy Tony đang ‘thư giãn’ trong chiếc áo hoodie. Anh nhặt lấy chiếc áo hoodie phản cảm trên sàn, nắm lấy tay Tony và dẫn gã quay lại nơi cả đội đang chờ.</p><p>Ngay khi họ bước vào phòng, Steve đã kéo chiếc áo len và ném nó về phía Thor, người chỉ đơn giản là bắt lấy nó và quàng nó qua lưng ghế, sau đó anh quay sang Natasha và đưa cho cô chiếc bánh quy mà anh sắp ăn. Cô ấy mỉm cười khi nhận lấy nó và nói, “Anh vẫn còn nợ tôi mười đô la.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>